


Happy New Year

by StarrySummers04



Series: The Truth Will Out [16]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: The Hammer family celebrate the New Year. Once everyone has gone, Armie takes Timmy to the bedroom to continue what he started earlier.





	Happy New Year

Timmy decided that it would be easiest to put on his pyjamas, so he grabbed one of Armie’s jumpers and a pair of plaid pyjama bottoms. He then went to the bathroom, needing to use the toilet and clean himself up. After changing he then went downstairs and re-joined everyone as they were lounging on the sofas. Liz and Armie were curled up together on the loveseat, Michael and Dru were sat on the other sofa with Viktor leaving Timmy to sit alone, curled in on himself in one of the armchairs. They were all drinking something alcoholic, even Armie who had decided to have 1 can of beer to shut his parents up. “Would you like a drink, T?” Liz asked, smiling at Timmy.

“I’ll get myself some water, thank you.” Timmy replied.

“Why don’t you want a beer? Are you underage?” Dru inquired.

“I’m not drinking because I’m choosing not to. I’m 22. Just.” Timmy defended. Michael scoffed.

“If Timmy doesn’t want to drink then he doesn’t have to, no one can force him.” Liz stated, having had enough of her in-laws to last her a lifetime.

“I didn’t mean to offend you, Elizabeth.” Dru smiled. Armie couldn’t believe his parents. Timmy was the one who was owed an apology, not Liz.

Timmy returned from the kitchen with a bottle of water and was encouraged to sit with Armie and Liz, neither of them caring what Michael and Dru thought. Liz moved over so that Timmy could sit in the middle, despite her knowing how uncomfortable being in the middle made Timmy feel. It was her way of showing Michael, Dru and Viktor that she adored Timmy. It was only 10pm but Timmy was ready to go to bed, he didn’t want to be rude and leave the room so Armie wrapped an arm around Timmy, moving him to lie against his side and fall asleep. “I’m going to nip to the bathroom.” Dru excused, wandering up the stairs. Timmy was fast asleep, plastered against Armie’s side.

“Why does he have to sit in the middle of you? Surely he was fine in the armchair.” Michael observed.

“We like having Timmy sit with us and we’re the ones who chose to let him sit in between us.” Armie replied. “Timmy hasn’t been very well so we’re wanting to look after him.”

“He didn’t seem ill at dinner, he scoffed a ridiculous amount of food and then had a large chocolate cake. If he was ill, surely he’d have been less hungry.” Michael hypothesised.

“What are we talking about now?” Dru asked, re-entering the room.

“Nothing, let’s change the subject.” Armie replied.

“I was talking about how greedy his friend is for someone who’s supposedly ill.” Michael corrected.

“There’s no way he’s ill if he can eat that much food.” Dru agreed.

“Is he better now?” Viktor asked, looking pointedly at his brother.

“Yes, thank you. Although we’re still trying to be considerate.” Armie answered.

“Timmy has been wonderful for helping with the children. Harper adores him, I think she prefers Timmy to the both of us!” Liz laughed. Armie nodded in agreement. Before anyone else could say anything, Timmy woke with a start and sat up, hand immediately flying to his mouth as he ran out of the room. “I’ll make some tea, you go check on him.” Liz instructed, looking at Armie. Dru, Michael and Viktor just watched in surprise at this occurrence as Armie and Liz handled the situation as though it was completely normal. It was, they just didn’t know this.

Timmy had gone to the bathroom upstairs and was kneeling next to the toilet, still throwing up as tears streamed down his cheeks. “Oh, Sweet Tea.” Armie breathed, getting down until he was knelt next to his young love. He wrapped an arm around Timmy and began to stroke his back soothingly as Timmy continued to throw up. “I hate that I’ve put you in this situation.”

“It’s okay.” Timmy smiled as he lifted his head away from the toilet. “Our baby is going to be worth every moment of this.”

“I’m so glad you’re not angry with me over this. Our baby is going to be so loved.” Armie sighed.

“Why would I be angry? Besides, it’s half my fault at least.” Timmy replied.

“It’s completely my fault, I’m the one who forgot to wear a condom. Liz used to curse me a lot when she had morning sickness, or if either of the children kicked, or kept her awake, it was my fault.” Armie stated.

“I have always wanted children and I love you so much. As far as I see it, it’s a win-win situation.” Timmy beamed.

“I love you, too. Both of you.” Armie grinned, leaning forwards to kiss Timmy. Timmy knew not to bother with pushing Armie away and reminding him that the brunette had just been sick, Armie always replied stating he didn’t care, pulling Timmy in for a kiss anyway. Timmy decided he might as well just enjoy the kisses. Now that Timmy felt that he was unlikely to throw up again, he pulled away from Armie and moved to stand up. Armie was there immediately, pulling himself off the floor before offering a hand to Timmy. Timmy accepted it gratefully, pressing a kiss to Armie’s cheek before leaving the bathroom and heading downstairs again. Armie flushed the toilet and followed Timmy with a fond smile on his face.

Back downstairs, the TV had been turned on as there was only 10 minutes left until midnight. Timmy wandered down, grabbing a blanket and curling up in the armchair with the mug of tea Liz had handed to him. “Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me, sweetie. It was my pleasure.” Liz replied.

“Are you feeling okay?” Viktor asked, knowing Armie would want someone else to show concern, he would with anyone else so why not Timmy – just because his parents had a grudge against the young actor for being an LGBT film.

“Yeah, I must not be completely over my illness. Thank you for asking.” Timmy answered.

“It’s probably all that food you ate at dinner. You shouldn’t eat that much, it was bound to make you ill.” Dru frowned. Armie rolled his eyes and Timmy just ignored her, training his attention back to his phone. He had taken a photo of his ultrasound, so he could look at it whenever he wanted to with no one being any the wiser.

“Timmy…” A voice called from the doorway. Everyone turned to find Harper stood there. Timmy turned his phone screen off and got up from the chair.

“Why don’t you come here, Harper?” Dru suggested, holding her hands out for Harper to walk over for a cuddle.

“I want Timmy. He isn’t mean.” Harper remarked, much to the amusement of her parents. She wandered over to Timmy and begged to be picked up. Timmy happily scooped her up and took her back upstairs to bed.

“What happened, princess?” Timmy asked, sitting down on the bed beside her.

“I had a nightmare…” She whimpered. Instead of saying anything else, Timmy wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug. Harper took that as a hint that she could climb into Timmy’s lap and curl up against his chest. He gently rubbed her back as she lay there, sending her back to sleep. Whilst Timmy was manoeuvring Harper off him and back into her bed, Timmy heard the clinking of glasses and cheering downstairs, signalling that the clock had struck midnight. It was officially 2018.

“Happy New Year, Harper.” Timmy whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead before leaving the room.  Before heading back downstairs, Timmy put his head around the door into Ford’s room to check that the blonde was still fast asleep, he was. Timmy then went downstairs to find Dru, Michael and Viktor getting ready to leave, he managed not to sigh in relief. He loved Armie, but the man’s parents were so difficult, Timmy was being nothing but polite and they were being incredibly rude for no apparent reason. “Good bye, it was lovely to meet you all.” Timmy stated, throwing them a fake smile.

“And you.” Viktor replied, Dru and Michael just ignored him.

“Okay, Timmy has been nothing but polite all evening, what has he done that is so terrible?” Armie questioned, having had enough.

“That horrible movie you were in. That is what is so horrible.” Dru huffed. Armie knew his parents were homophobic but this was ridiculous.

“Just go.” Armie instructed. “He is more our family than you are.”

“If you say so.” Michael shook his head and led his wife out of the door, Viktor trailing behind.

“Well, that could’ve been worse.” Liz commented. “Let’s go to bed.”

Armie agreed, placing a hand on Timmy’s ass and linking the other one with his wife as they went upstairs together. Once in the sanctuary of the bedroom, Liz went over to the armchair, making herself comfortable as Armie took Timmy into his arms and kissed him passionately. She loved watching them have sex the night Timmy got pregnant, this was unlikely to be any different. Armie put his hands on Timmy’s ass, Timmy took this as a hint to wrap his arms around Armie’s neck and pull himself up until he was in his lover’s arms with Armie’s hands on his ass being the only thing holding him off the ground. Armie then carried Timmy over to the bed and gently put him down, stepping in between his legs to continue ravishing his mouth, Timmy’s head tilted back, further each time until he was laying flat on his back with Armie kneeling above him. Armie pulled away from the brunette’s lips and began to trail kisses down his throat, licking and biting as he went. Armie then sat back up and pulled of his own shirt before sitting Timmy up and removing his shirt too. Now they were both shirtless, Armie could continue his trail down Timmy’s body, moving to his nipples. Armie took one into his mouth and sucked at it, swirling his tongue around it until it was fully erect, which took less than 10 seconds. Armie then moved to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment before continuing on his journey down Timmy’s body. When he got to Timmy’s slight bump, he pressed a kiss to it and moved on, felling slightly uncomfortable doing anything sexual in that area. Armie then arrived at Timmy’s cock, giving it a few stokes before moving Timmy to his hands and knees, ass in the air so that he could thrust his tongue inside.

Liz was loving the show, she’d shed her clothes one by one until she could spread her legs and touch herself. It was so erotic watching the men together like this. It was even more arousing to her when she thought about the last time this happened, Timmy got pregnant.

Timmy was in agony, he needed Armie inside him, whether it was in his mouth or his ass, Timmy just needed it. Armie took pity on his young love and inserted his fingers alongside his tongue. Timmy was incredibly tight to say that Armie had prepared him less than 2 hours ago. “How are you always so tight? Liz, come and see this.” Armie offered. Liz got up from where she was pleasuring herself and wandered over to the bed. She moaned at the sight of her husband holding Timmy open just for her to see. “I opened this hole to be ready for now, less than 2 hours ago.” Armie told her. Liz was astounded. Timmy looked so fuckable, Liz couldn’t wait to see her husband balls deep inside of him.

“Fuck me, Armie. I need you inside me. Please.” Timmy begged, Armie loved that he could reduce the brunette to this mess. Armie took pity on his love and removed his fingers, applying a generous amount of lube to his cock before beginning to press inside. “Oh, fuck, fuck.” Timmy breathed, trying not to cry out like he usually would. Liz was now laying on the bed beside them, fingers deep inside herself, thoroughly loving this sight. She wasn’t half as drunk as she was the night of the Gotham Awards so she was able to savour the show more. Timmy was a mess, Armie had manoeuvred the young brunette so that he was laying on his back, legs spread wide so that Armie could comfortably fit between them, and Timmy was now squirming around, unable to stay still. This was one of the signs that Timmy was on the brink of an orgasm, that and his moans increasing in volume, which they were. Armie had to once again place his fingers inside his young love’s mouth for Timmy to occupy his mouth with so that Harper and Ford weren’t woken up. Armie fucked into him harder, hitting Timmy’s prostate on every thrust, Timmy began to cum all over both of their stomachs, sucking hard on Armie’s fingers to keep himself quiet. After only a couple more thrusts, Armie spilled his release inside Timmy, gently pulling out and laying down next to Timmy. Liz removed her fingers from herself and went to the bathroom to get some wipes, they all needed cleaning up.

When they had all been cleaned up, Timmy got under the covers with Armie on one side and Liz on the other, he was facing Armie with his back to Liz. All tree of them had their hands on Timmy’s bump. “Good night.” Liz called, pressing a kiss to Timmy’s forehead and one to Armie’s lips. Armie kissed Timmy again, tightened his arm around the brunette and they fell asleep.


End file.
